


篤 狗狗貓貓

by wheeJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeJ/pseuds/wheeJ
Summary: 狗狗的反壓大計
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	篤 狗狗貓貓

<https://ibb.co/YBsPJzz>

快樂開車^^

**Author's Note:**

> 狗狗的反壓大計


End file.
